the_legend_of_spyrofandomcom-20200213-history
Guide You Home (I Would Die For You)
Guide You Home (I Would Die For You) is a song that is sung at the end of The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. It is based strongly on the close relationship that Spyro and Cynder share, though it can also be linked to Spyro and Ignitus' relationship. The song is sung by Gabriel Mann and Rebecca Kneubuhl. Lyrics (Rebecca Kneubuhl) This is the darkest night Stars have all faded away Quiet upon this world Through the clouds, there is a light We will find our way (Rebecca Kneubuhl and Gabriel Mann) I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will send out a light burning for you alone You're all I need You set me free And this fire will guide you home (Gabriel Mann) There is an open door Somehow it feels so familiar We have been here before Through this old forgotten fight There must be a way (Rebecca Kneubuhl and Gabriel Mann) I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will send out a light burning for you alone You're all I need You set me free And this fire will guide you home (Chorus Oh-Oh-Oh) Where our hearts are wide open (Chorus Oh-Oh-Oh) Where our bond is unbroken (Rebecca Kneubuhl) I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will send out a light burning for you alone (Gabriel Mann and Rebecca Kneubuhl) I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will send out a light burning for you alone You're all I need (Gabriel Mann) You set me free (Chorus) I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will wait for you And I'll stay with you (Rebecca Kneubuhl) You're all I need (Chorus) I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will wait for you (Gabriel Mann and Rebecca Kneubuhl) You set me free Set me free And this fire will guide you home References To the Games Each phrase has several references that can be connect to them the following is a list with some different possible references. "This is the darkest night" - The Night of Eternal Darkness. Or the end of the world as it is torn apart. "We will find our way"- Finding a way to escape the collapsing mountain. Or a way to save the world. "I would die for you"- Ignitus's death. Or Cynder's choice to die together with Spyro at the world's core rather than saving herself. "Cross the sky for you- The extreme lengths that Spyro went through for Cynder, literally crossing the sky more than once. "You're all I need. You set me free" - Cynder convinced Spyro to turn back to normal as Spyro convinced Cynder to turn back to normal. "There is an open door"- Walking into Malefor's lair. Or the chance Spyro takes to save the world from destruction. "Somehow it feels so familiar"- After Spyro's first battle with Cynder when she was corrupted, he tells Ignitus that there was something familiar in her eyes, prompting Ignitus to tell Spyro the truth about her. "We have been here before" - The fact that Malefor's lair is the Dragon Temple (as mentioned by Hunter). Or the parallel that in both the Eternal Night and Dawn of the Dragon, Spyro tells Cynder to leave him and save herself. "There must be a way"- A way to stop the world from being destroyed. "Through this old forgotten fight" - All of Spyro's battles. Or the fact that in The Eternal Night and Dawn of the Dragon, Spyro tries to get Cynder to save herself. Or the fact that they wake up three years after the events in The Eternal Night. "Where our hearts are wide open"- Spyro and Cynder's relationship progressively evolving from friendship to developing feelings for each other, and (at least in Cynder's case) eventually love. "Where our bond is unbroken"- Spyro's bond with Sparx, Cynder, and Ignitus. "I will wait for you. And I'll stay with you" - Cynder stays with Spyro through the end. Trivia *Some soundtracks, such as the soundtrack in the second visit to the Valley of Avalar, from Dawn of the Dragon are based from this song.